THE DAYDREAMER
by DigitalTears
Summary: When I really wanted to do something, i think i should have done it now....i had to help him!...even it was going to kill me!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

THE DAYDREAMER

I never really though of it that way, I always believed that everyone had two sides two sides to them, good and bad, ying and yang, I never really saw the other side of him until it happened……

It was a calm morning and I was always driven to do something new each day, I didn't really spend much time with people, and I got used to it so I really didn't care, anyway I wanted to go to the museum! It was going to be fun today I though as I walked to the museum staring up at the sky thinking….i never really wanted to anything but think, I guess that is what am good at!

As I was walking to the museum a small group of kids my age was walking in they looked worried. I became to look at the smaller boy, he looked like he was in total stress, I wanted to comfort him to say it was ok, but I couldn't. Am shy and I don't really like being in groups. So instead of talking to them I followed, they ran so fast I had to keep up they ran to an exhibit it was a stone tablet, it was really weird. I could sense a weird aura coming from it, and when I thought of I felt I weird aura coming from that thing around the small kids' neck.

I stared at them, no one spoke, they had worried faces, I wanted to say something so badly but I couldn't I can't , I said to myself, I started to cry I don't know why I did but I did and I made me want to run away…..but I stayed I don't know why, but I stayed. I was still crying! I couldn't stop I need a tissue really badly. So I ran behind another exhibit and cried! I cried so loudly I was weeping! I think they heard me, because the kid with the thing around his neck was walking closer to where I was……..

_Well that's the end of that anyway; Sorry to end it like that I wanted reviews! I didn't added anything until now because of the one review I got which I am very happy about!_ _SiriusIsthar__ thank you! And yes the boy with the thing around his neck is yugi, and you'll find out who the storyteller soon.. Anyway am going to keep writing or typing in that case. _

_Oh and before I start the story takes place after the doom series, and before the KC Grand Prix, even though the tablet is in Japan and they where in American during some of the doom and all the KC Grand Prix I wanted to stretch the story, just bare with me, and enjoy the story. lol _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

I should run I though, as he was coming closer, I didn't want him to see me crying, but I couldn't run he was so close but yet he didn't see me he was just standing a few inches to where I was, I didn't move or make a sound. I didn't want his friends coming over to see me there.

All of the sudden the only girl that was in this small group came up to the boy and comfort him, then all the others came and said things like "it's ok, everything would be fine" I thought about that comment, and wanted to ask them what they were talking about, but I couldn't. All of a sudden the girl walked passed me! I squealed like a mouse, it was soft but yet everyone turned toward me and stared. I was so scared I wanted to scream, run away my head kept on saying, but I didn't I stayed and looked at them sighing with relief.

"Who are you?" the girl said in a soft voice, I think she though I was some kind of kid or something.

"Um….my name is Kim Minotyo….." I said while I was squeezing my knuckles.

"Oh?" Anzu

"hi my name is Yugi Mutou,"

"Anzu Mazaki, hi!"

"Honda….."

"Jounouchi…… Jounouchi Katsuya" the boy said with uncertainty.

I was really happy that they weren't telling me go away like most people did.

"So are you new around here?" Anzu said

"Oh, I am, I came here from Hong Kong to live here, my step uncle has a mini grocery store and everything, it's a block away from that Game Shop!"

"That's my grandfather's game shop!" Yugi said in shock!

"That's cool" Anzu said to Kim

Honda and Jounouchi just stood there staring at me weirdly, I really noticed it because that was what they were only doing, what did I do?

"I really glad that you didn't get mad, or say something……"

Yugi interrupted me and said "why, why would we get mad?"

"Oh because, I was….was," I was so scared to say the truth, but I said I never lied so I wasn't going to start now "I was just staring at you guys I didn't mean to, it kind of like a habit of mine, I never…." I began to trail off sounding more and more desperate, like a little kid wanting the biggest toy ever in the world. I really didn't think they were even listening. "I never wanted to do anything…"

"We aren't mad at you" Anzu said kindly

Yugi smiled

Jounouchi & Honda made a grin, I don't know what but they really acted weird like brothers, I laughed at this.

All of a sudden by cell phone rang, I turned away from the group and picked it up, not knowing that the person on the other line was the worse person I have ever though about in the world……

_Ok, I ended the story at that, don't worry everything will become clear at the middle, you just got to keep reading! Now can I have more reviews, I will continue only if I get one more review, I know it's a stupid reason but I really don't have the time to do this all the time. Ok sorry!  _


End file.
